characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Counts! Kids
The Character Counts! Kids are a group of six children who appear in both the original Kids for Character and Choices Count, though the kids themselves always vary, and none of them ever appears in both videos. The Original Kids *Michael *Sarah *Joey *Maria *Patrick *Katie The Kids in "Choices Count" *Carlos- a middle-skinned boy in a blue shirt and blue shorts. He is the one whose idea it is to get in a circle to do their "Six Pillar" chant. His choice of flavor of ice cream is vanilla. *Kelsey- a white girl with blonde hair in a ponytail who wears a green T-shirt and blue shorts. Her idea is to play tag. Her choice of flavor of ice cream is Rocky Road. Though participating in the song "Consequences," she doesn't get any solo parts. *Evan- a black boy in an orange shirt and black shorts. His idea is to play kickball. His choice of flavor of ice cream... well, sherbet, actually, is orange. He doesn't get any solo parts in the "Consequences" number. *Mariana- a middle-skinned brunette girl in a red shirt, yellow short overalls and a yellow cap with the brim faced backwards. Her choice of flavor of ice cream is chocolate, like Jake's. *Jake- a white boy with brown hair in a bowl cut who wears a purple shirt and khaki shorts. He is the one who is chosen to make a choice. He originally wants to play baseball, but it isn't satisfactory when he says so after he is chosen, so he has to decide on something different. After the "Making Choices" song, he still can't decide... until he hears an ice cream vendor pedalling a cart. His choice of flavor of ice cream is chocolate, like Mariana's. *Tiffany- a black girl with braids who wears a pink shirt and blue shorts (or a blue skirt). She is the one who summons her fellow kids to the playground. Her choice of flavor of ice cream is peppermint crunch. First Group's Role Before the intro ends, the littlest of the kids, Patrick, asks what all this is about counting characters, he learns the difference between characters and character (the latter of which was the actual topic), and the other kids talk about the six pillars of character. After finding out, the kids sing (and, when repeating, rap) the song "Six Simple Words." Later, after the "Citizenship" segment, each of the kids says the word for each pillar: Michael: '''Trustworthiness! '''Sarah: Respect! Joey: Responsibility! Maria: Fairness! Patrick: Caring! Katie: And citizenship! Then Patrick says that the world would be better if every kid was a kid for character. Speaking of which, the kids appear with other kids and certain children's characters in a parade, singing the video's title song, "Kids for Character." Second Group's Role After the intro, one of the kids, Tiffany, calls "Ollie Ollie Oxen Freeze" (however that phrase is written), summoning the other five children to the playground. Jake decides to play baseball, but Kelsey decides to play tag, but Evan decides to play kickball. Tiffany, discovering there are "too many choices," wonders what to decide on. Carlos has everybody else get in a circle off the toy, where the six children put their hands in a circle during the count-up part of the chant, turn the circle like a wheel during the color part, and then put their hands in the circle again during the count-down part. Because Jake's hand is last in the circle, the other kids choose him. Jake really wants to play baseball, to the dismay of the others, such as Tiffany. So, it's not done. After the children sing "Making Choices," Jake still hasn't decided... until he hears an ice cream vendor calling out for ice cream, which ends up being the choice, this time to the others' agreement. Mariana orders chocolate, and so does Jake. Choosing a flavor is hard for Tiffany, so she ends up choosing peppermint crunch. Evan chooses orange sherbet, and Kelsey chooses Rocky Road. Carlos claims he'd like "cockroach caramel broccoli supreme," to the other kids' disgust. He reveals it as "kidding" and orders vanilla instead. The children, for a while, make cameo appearances, such as getting to sing the song "Consequences" (with only Jake, Mariana, Carlos, and Tiffany getting solo parts). Near the end, the children reprise their "Making Choices" song, and when Kelsey hears a noise, she and the other kids go to find other kids dancing while Eddie Coker is singing, and they dance along, too.